Violets historia
by Nickim010
Summary: Fjortonåriga Violet lever i Distrikt 12 och blir deltagare i det 58:onde Hungerspelen. Hennes mål är att klara sig så länge som möjligt, men hur länge är så länge som möjligt egentligen?
1. Kapitel 1

Kapiel 1

Jag vaknade av att jag hörde mitt egna skräckslagna skrik. Mitt hjärta dunkade så fort så att jag knappt kunde andas. Jag var alldeles kallsvettig och det rann tårar nerför mina ögon och jag kunde känna lukten av salt från dem. Jag försökte få mig själv att bli lugn men det gick inte, jag ville att mamma skulle komma och trösta mig, men mamma hade fullt upp med mina småsyskon. Jag är fjorton år och äldst, det borde vara min tolvåriga lillasyster Lily som får mardrömmar om slåttern och inte jag men tyvärr är det jag. Varje år när slåttern närmar sig får jag så hemska mardrömmar om att jag ska bli tagen, ingen av mina syskon lider av samma mardrömmar som jag men mamma gör det, men hon drömmer om att förlora oss istället för att själv dö. Jag förstår henne för hon förlorade sin bror i spelen för tjugo år sedan då hon var sjutton och han arton. Mamma pratar nästan aldrig om honom, speciellt inte vid slåttern. Det blir som en annan atmosfär kring oss, vi är rädda för att vi ska splittras, vi är rädda och behöva sända en familjemedlem till Hungerspelen för att aldrig komma tillbaka. Jag känner mig lite självisk för att jag mest bryr mig om mig själv istället för om Lily som var tolv. Om jag ska vara ärlig så skulle jag inte ta hennes plats om hon vart tagen oavsett vad mamma sa. Det är inte så att jag inte älskar henne, det är bara det att jag vill leva. Det ska vara tvärtom enligt mamma, om Lily blir tagen ska jag ta hennes plats för att jag är äldst. Hon säger att det är det som är rättvist men jag har alltid vetat att Lily är hennes favorit för hon påminner om pappa som gick bort i lunginflammation för fyra år sedan. Lily hade det typiska köpmansutseendet, blont hår och blåa ögon medans jag som alla andra syskon hade mammas utseende, olivfärgad hy, mörkbrunt hår och gråa ögon, utseendet som representerade sömmenbor. Jag hade en syster till och en lillebror, de hade namnet Willow och Basil och var tio och åtta år gamla. Jag heter Violet. Mamma har döpt oss alla efter blommor och växter och sa att hon verkligen älskade oss, men jag vet att om hon kunde så skulle hon tvinga mig eller Willow att ta Lilys plats i slåttern om hon kunde, för hon skulle inte kunna leva utan Lily. Jag började vänja mig vid ljuset och såg mer detaljer. Det var kolsvart ute så det var mitt i natten, jag kunde höra en uggla hoa utanför huset och kall vind strömmade hela tiden in genom de öppna fönstren. Jag visste att jag inte skulle kunna somna om just nu så jag reste mig upp från köksgolvet och lämna filten, ja jag sover i köket för det finns inte plats i sovrummet. Jag får sova här för att jag är äldst, jag får alltid de sämsta sakerna bara för att jag är äldst, det är ett till bevis för att mamma inte älskar mig lika mycket som de andra, jag är mest besvär för henne, det sa hon själv när jag var tio år gammal och ville hjälpa till med frukosten som Lily och Willow fick hjälpa till med. Hon tyckte att jag kunde gå ut och jobba för att få ihop pengar. Efter att jag hade gått omkring i cirklar så gick jag och la mig på köksgolvet igen för att försöka somna, det var ju slåtter imorgon.

**Vad tyckte ni? Vad var bra och vad var dåligt och hur kan jag förbättra historien? Ska jag fortsätta skriva den här historien eller inte och vad är anledningen i så fall? **


	2. Kapitel 2

**A/N Jag lägger ut ett kapitel till trots att nästan ingen har sett denna fanfiction än. Jag lägger ut detta kapitel nu så att ni ser att jag inte kommer tappa skrivlusten efter första kapitlet. Det här är en fanfiction som ska bli klar. Om ni gillar denna fanfiction så rekommendera den gärna till andra. Om det är många som läser så kanske jag översätter den till engelska också. A/N**

Kapitel 2

Jag måste ha somnat om för jag vaknade plötsligt av att mamma ruskade om mig där jag låg på det kalla köksgolvet. Jag såg att hon såg stressad ut.

"Upp med dig, det är morgon, de andra går upp om en timme, du måste hämta matingredienser till kvällens middag, jag måste laga frukost tills de vaknar" sa mamma. Jag förstod vad hon menade. Det tog tid att laga till en frukost, särskilt om man inte har ett bra kök. Det tog också tid att hitta bra ingredienser till mat. Jag reste mig upp och tog upp min filt och tassade in i mammas och mina syskons sovrum och la undan filten i en byrå och tog av mig mitt vita nattlinne och satte på mig ett par gråa lite för stora byxor och en gråaktig långärmad tröja som hade varit vit en gång i tiden. Det var de renaste vanliga kläderna jag hade, bara mina slåtterkläder var renare. Vi kunde inte tvätta kläderna för ofta för vi var tvungna att spara på vattnet och därför badade vi bara en gång i månaden. När vi väl tvättade kläderna så såg man ingen skillnad, koldammet satt fortfarande fastklistrad som lim, det var en av nackdelarna med att leva här i Distrikt 12 enligt de där huvudstadsborna, jag kan tänka mig deras ansiktsuttryck då de pratar med varandra och hur en översminkad kvinna i pastellfärger säger någon som "Koldamm på kläderna, det är oacceptabelt, inte undra på att de alltid ser så dystra ut, det kan inte ha något bra mode". Jag fnös åt den där påhittade kommentaren och hoppa i mina kängor och satte upp mitt mörkbruna hår som räckte ner skulderbladen i en tofs. Jag hatade mitt låga hår. Jag gick igenom huset och ut genom dörren utan att säga hejdå till mamma som redan hade tagit fram hinken för att snart gå ut och mjölka familjens get. Jag tog upp de två korgarna jag hade utanför huset. De hade två koldammiga dukar över sig för att maten inte skulle bli dålig av den kolfyllda luften. Jag tog båda korgarna i en hand och gick mot ängen för att leta blommor, om jag hittade rätt sorter skulle jag kunna byta till mig en slant från Cesar, en av fredsväktarna man faktiskt kunde prata med. Man kunde inte lita helt säkert på honom men man kunde byta saker med honom på Hällen. Efter ett par minuter kom jag fram till ängen och jag såg snart ett par blommor som skulle passa i en bukett, hälften var rosa och andra var gula. Om jag hade tur skulle Cesar ge mig ett eller två mynt för det här och då skulle jag kunna köpa åt mig lite grönsaker av någon från sömmen som säljer det billigare, så skulle jag tvätta dem och behålla hälften och så skulle jag kunna köpa lite bröd av någon och eventuellt kött om jag gjorde någon en tjänst och fick en slant. När jag tyckte att buketten var bra så la jag den under den ena korgen. På väg tillbaka hade jag tur och hittade massor av maskrosor som jag genast började att plocka. Nu visste jag att det inte skulle bli som för fem år sedan då vi inte fick tag på mat och fick dricka en soppa bestående av vatten och gräs, vi skulle i alla fall få maskrossallad på bordet. Det var ganska mycket maskrosor och halva korgen vart fylld av dem, om jag inte fick tag på något annat så skulle vi kunde använda de som smaksättning i soppan mamma ska göra. Jag reste mig upp och såg att de gråa byxorna hade fått ett par gräsfläckar och jag bara suckade och tog upp korgarna och började gå mot Hällen. Jag gillade att vara vid Hällen och höra på allas konversationer, man kunde höra ett skratt här då och då och ett skratt behövdes ibland. Efter ett par minuter av ivrigt sökande så hittade jag Cesar som stod och pratade med en gammal man i femtioårsåldern.

"Hej, Cesar!" ropade jag och höjde min hand för att han skulle se att det var jag. Han höjde handen tillbaka och log lite smått.

"Så Violet, vad har du idag då?" frågade han och jag drog fram blommorna.

"Lite vildblommor, vad tycks? Är de tillräckligt bra eller? Frågade jag med en bestämd ton för om det var något jag visste så var det att man vart mer respekterad på Hällen om man inte var nervös. Han granska blommorna och tog de ur min hand och rotade i sin ficka. Han tog fram inte ett eller två utan fem mynt. Han log

"Glad slåtter, jag tänkte att du kunde få lite mer pengar idag", sa Cesar och jag log tillbaka till honom. När jag gick till en annan bit av Hällen så ropade jag "Ha en bra slåtter du också!". Just nu hade jag verkligen inga problem med Cesar, han gav mig fem mynt och jag tänkte på alla möjligheter jag kunde få för de här mynten. Det första jag gjorde var att gå till grönsaksståndet där 40 år gamla Vic från sömmen sålde morötter och sallad. Tio morötter för ett mynt och fyra salladshuvuden för ett. Jag tog tjugo morötter och ingen sallad, maskrosorna dög. Jag la fram de två mynten till honom och la morötterna i korgen med maskrosorna. Jag gick till vattenpumpen lite utanför Hällen och tvättade noggrant alla morötter innan jag gick iväg till bagaren för att byta morötter mor bröd. Jag kom fram och han hälsade och granskade morötterna noga. Jag fick fyra små bröd som jag la i korgen och i utbyte fick han tio morötter som han och hans familj skulle ha till sitt middagsbord. Efteråt så nästan sprang jag till slaktaren för att fråga vad de sålde för kött. När jag klev in i boden så ville jag hålla för näsan, jag hatade lukten av blod och rått kött.

"Hur mycket ska du ha för en bit fläsk?" frågade jag.

"Fyra mynt." sa han och jag började genast tänka ut ett byte.

"Vad sägs om två mynt, två morötter och lite maskrosor?" frågade jag. Han funderade i ett par sekunder.

"Visst, men då får du mocka hos djuren hela nästa vecka, om du blir dragen i slåttern så får någon av dina systrar göra det", sa han och jag rös då han nämnde mig och dragen till slåttern i samma mening. Jag nickade i alla fall till svar och la köttet i korgen med brödet, köttet var såklart inslaget. Efteråt så gick jag långsamt hem och när jag kom till mitt hus och in i köket så såg jag att mina syskon drack varsitt glas getmjölk och åt varsitt vildäpple. Så fort de och mamma såg mig så kollade de spänt på mig och undrade vad jag hade fått med mig hem. Jag la båda korgarna på bordet och tog av dukarna och visade maskrosorna, morötterna, brödet och köttet. Basil och Willow som var yngst tog varandra i händerna och skrattade.

"Vi ska få kött ikväll!" ropade Basil lyckligt och vi alla skrattade åt honom. Jag tog fram det ensamma myntet som jag hade kvar och gav det till mamma som vart lite förvånad över att jag hade ett mynt kvar på grund av alla varor som jag hade kommit hem med. Hon låg åt mig för en sekund innan hon började prata.

"Violet bra jobbat, nu får du sätta dig och äta med dina syskon, men var snabbt för sen ska ni badas och sätta på er finkläder, slåttern är om bara två timmar", sa hon. Jag suckade då jag satte mig på stolen. Jag kände att jag började svettas för att jag började bli nervös, jag ville verkligen inte till slåttern.

**A/N Som förra gången, jag vill veta vad ni tycker om historien och få tips om hur den blir bättre. Jag kommer uppdatera ca 1-2 gånger i veckan. A/N**


	3. Kapitel 3

**A/N En så länge är det inte så många som har kollat på den här historien, men det har blivit fler sen förra kapitlet och det gör mig så glad så jag lägger ut tredje kapitlet nu. A/N**

Kapitel 3

Efter frukost så skulle vi badas, mamma gjorde i ordning vattnet i baljan och Lily fick tvätta sig först, efter ett par minuter hoppade Basil i och sen Willow, jag var såklart den sista som fick tvätta mig. Jag tog av mig kläderna och satte mig i baljan med det nu svarta kalla vattnet med koldamm. Jag skrubbade mig noga innan jag klev ur vattnet, lättad över att inte känna dess kyla länge. Jag torkade mig med en handduk och tog sen på mig mina slåtterkläder, en vita blus med en spetskrage och ett par gråa byxor. Jag kollade på mitt ansikte och mina armar, det syntes inte att jag hade tvättat mig, koldammet var kvar och det såg snarare värre ut än förut, så gick det om man var den sista av fyra syskon som skulle bada i en balja. Willow och Basil som var för unga för slåttern klädde sig också ganska fint, de både hade gråa byxor, Willow hade en vit blus och Basil en blåa skjorta. Lily var den som var finast, hon hade en fin vit klänning och hennes hår var perfekt kammat och utsläppt. Willows hår var också ganska fint då det var uppsatt i en fläta som hängde på ryggen. Jag kollade mig själv i spegeln och såg missnöjd ut med mitt eget hår, det var glanslöst och fyllt med massor av tovor som aldrig försvann. Jag passade helt enkelt inte i långt hår, jag hade alltid velat klippa det. Jag funderade ett par sekunder och gick sen till köket och tog fram en kökskniv och skar sen av det mesta av det långa mörkbruna håret. Nu räckte det ner till kinderna. Mamma kom inte till köket och stirrade på mig med en chockad blick.

"Violet, vad har du gjort?" frågade hon chockat.

"Jag klippte mig ser du ju", sa jag och kollade henne rakt i ögonen.

"Men varför då, du kunde ha sagt till mig att du ville göra det så skulle vi klippt dig efter slåttern", sa mamma till mig och jag fnös åt hennes kommentar.

"Vad efter slåttern?" frågade jag med en mer hög och bestämd röst, en röst som jag nästan bara använde då mamma och jag var på väg att börja bråka.

"Ja det är finare att ha långt hår på slåttern..." började hon innan jag avbröt henne.

"Det är alltså så att tv-tittarna ska tyckte att man ser bättre ut alltså, jag själv tycker att om jag blir dragen till spelen så får jag genomföra det i en frisyr jag gillar, en som inte gör så att jag får hår i ögonen hela tiden", sa jag och slutade diskussionen. Den kanske lät lite fånig men vad är bäst i en arena där nyckeln i att överleva är att inte bli överraskad av sina motståndare? En långhårig frisyr som gör att man får hår i ögonen hela tiden eller en kort frisyr som inte förstör för dig? Den frågan kan alla svara på. Mamma bara suckade och började plocka upp allt hår från golvet. Jag gick fram till henne och böjde mig ner och hjälpte till. Precis när vi kastat håret så kom mina syskon in i köket och ingen av de kommenterade min nya frisyr. Vi bara stod tysta en stund utan att veta vad vi skulle säga men det var Lily som bröt tystnaden.

"Mamma, ska vi inte laga maten innan vi går iväg till slåttern?", frågade hon och mamma nickade till henne och vi alla började hjälpa till. Basil och Willow som var yngst gjorde maskrossalladen, Lily sköljde och delade morötterna. Mamma kokade upp vatten och vi la sen i morötterna och lite maskrosblad som krydda. Jag rörde om medans mamma började stycka fläsket som jag hade köpt och hon la sen ner det i grytan. Jag hällde sen i lite getmjölk från geten för att göra soppan lite mer mättande. Jag andades in den ljuva doften av soppan, det luktade gott och innehöll många ingredienser, nästan som en gryta. Jag la fram bröden från bagaren på bordet och la en av korgdukarna över dem. Basil och Willow gick ut ur huset och kom sen tillbaka efter ett par minuter med ett par vildäpplen från ett träd ganska nära. Jag hjälpte till att lägga de på borden, vi skulle få två var. Jag slickade mig om munnen då jag tänkte på den stora middagen jag skulle få äta efter slåtter, om jag kom tillbaka därifrån såklart. Jag tog fram lite av vårt hemmagjorda smör gjort av getmjölk och satte det på bordet, vi skulle ha det till brödet. Efter ca en halvtimme var soppan färdig och vi ställde fram den på bordet med ett lock på. Den luktade verkligen utsökt och jag såg på alla mina syskons ögon att de tyckte likadant. De var också hungriga och de slickade sig också runt munnen. Mamma gav oss sen en nick utan förvarning och började sen prata.

"Då var vi klara med middagen barn, nu är det dags att gå till slåttern", sa hon och vi alla nickade och gick ut ur huset utan att svara henne. Vi gick till torget i tystnad, precis som alla andra livrädda familjen som också var på väg. Alla var livrädda att någon i just deras familj skulle bli dragen till spelet. Det var normen under slåttern, man var tyst för att man var rädd. Jag kollade ner i marken nästan hela vägen till torget och det ledde till att jag nästan gick in i en fjortonårig pojke från min skolklass, jag kommer inte ihåg vad han heter men jag tror det var Marcus eller Martin, han var i alla fall från en köpmansfamilj. Det var som vanligt fullpackat vid torget och det var nu dags för mig och Lily att säga hejdå till resten av våra familjer och ställa oss bland de andra flickorna som kunde bli dragna. Jag kramade om Willow, Basil och mamma utan att säga något, jag försökte inte ens att le. Lily på andra sidan tog fram ett leende och när hon kramat alla så sa hon självsäkert,

"Vi ses igen efteråt". Mamma bara nickade på svaret, Willow kollade ner i marken men Basil sprang och kramade om oss båda igen och sa,

"Hejdå Lily, hejdå Violet, ses om en stund". Han hade i alla fall hopp.

"Hejdå Basil", sa jag för att svara honom innan jag gick iväg med Lily. Lily gick fram och ställde sig med de andra tolvåriga flickorna medans jag stod bland de fjortonåriga flickorna. Efter ett par minuter så kom Ezila Flickerman **(1)**, Distrikt 12 eskort ut på scenen. I år hade hon en stor lila peruk och grönt läppstift tillsammans med en turkos pastellklänning. Hon började prata om varför vi var tvungna att vara med i spelen som vanligt och jag störde mig på hennes accent, jag hatade verkligen huvudstadsbornas tillgjorda accent. Hon log och drog sen en lapp från flickornas skål. Jag var nervös och svettades och bad över att namnet hon sa inte skulle vara mitt. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet så öppnade hon lappen och harklade sig innan hon sa det namn som fick mig att hamna i chock.

"Violet Martens".

**A/N (1) Ezila Flickerman är inte släkt med Caeser Flickerman från böckerna. Jag tog det namnet för att jag tänkte att huvudstaden nog var stor nog för att ha obesläktade personer med samma efternamn (1) **

**Vad tycktes om Violets efternamn? Jag ville hitta ett amerikanskt efternamn som passade med hennes förnamn och jag vart nöjd. **

**Vad tyckte ni om själva historien och vad kan jag ändra på i mitt skrivande? Jag skulle verkligen uppskatta om ni tog er tid och kommenterade det. Hoppas att ni gillar att läsa den här berättelsen. A/N**


	4. Kapitel 4

**A/N Jag är så glad över att ni har blivit ett par till som har kollat på den här historien. Det här är min första fanfiction på svenska här på . Jag skulle bli ännu gladare om ni började kommentera den här historien så att jag vet vad jag måste förbättra osv. Jag hoppas att ni andra tycker att den här historien är spännande och att ni vill att jag fortsätter. A/N**

Kapitel 4

Mina ben skakade och jag började svettas. Nej de kunde inte ha sagt mitt namn, nej de kunde det bara inte ha gjort. Det är alltid någon annan som blir dragen, ingen jag känner. Jag svettades mer och mer och förstod inte att det var jag, den enda tanken jag hade i huvudet var _Nej snälla det kan inte vara jag, det kan inte._ Jag kunde inte ta in vad Ezila Flickerman hade sagt oavsett hur mycket jag försökte, jag bara stod på min plats och skakade. Alla runt om mig så långt jag såg stirrade på någon, jag såg inte vem men efter ett par sekunder fattade jag, de stirrade på mig. Jag fattade verkligen inte att det här var sant, jag är för ung för att dö, jag är bara fjorton år gammal. Jag tänkte på mamma. Hade jag förtjänat det här för att jag inte var den perfekta dottern som Lily? Ifall det var anledningen så skulle jag göra vad som helst ifall mamma tog mig härifrån. Jag skulle göra vad som helst, till och med be på mina bara knän om jag fick komma härifrån.

"Violet Martens, var vänlig och kom upp på scenen", repeterade Ezila och det var då som allt verkligen sjönk in, jag hade blivit dragen till spelen. Jag tog långsamt mitt första steg framåt, det gick knappt och det kändes som om jag vart fastlimmad i marken, men det vart jag inte, jag fortsatte att gå. Barnen runt omkring mig flyttade på sig som om jag kunde komma fram. Varje steg jag tog kom jag närmare scenen. Mitt hjärta började dunka mer och mer och varje steg mot scenen kändes som hundra år, det kändes som om en bit av mig hade dött, glädjen. Hur skulle man kunna vara glad när man vet att man ska dö? Just det, det går inte och därför dog min glädje bort för jag insåg att jag aldrig skulle få uppleva den mer, de här sista veckorna skulle bara handla som död, min död. När jag äntligen kom fram till scenen kändes det som om jag skulle svimma och spy på samma gång, jag ville bara gråta också, det var för orättvist. Mitt huvud snurrade runt lite kändes det som, det var från chocken av att bli vald. Jag kom in i ett slags trans helt plötsligt, jag var inte glad, jag var inte ledsen, huvudet snurrade inte och jag behövde inte gråta. Det var som om jag stängdes av och bara fortsatte att kolla på, jag var ett tomt skal nu. Jag hörde inte vad Ezila sa. Jag såg bara att hon log och att hon sen gick till den andra skålen och drog en lapp. Jag hörde inte namnet, jag var för upprörd för att tänka på det, det var det min trans var, en så stor känsla av rädsla och upprördhet som gör att man stänger ute allt annat för att bara tänka på de två känslorna. Jag uppfattade verkligen inte ett enda ord av vad någon sa fast jag försökte, jag kunde inte bryta mig ur transen, min kropp var verkligen för chockad. Efter någon minut så stod det en kille bredvid mig, han var runt femton eller sexton år och hade mörkbrunt hår, olivfärgad hy och de där gråa ögonen från sömmen. Jag såg hans ansiktsuttryck, han var bara ett tomt skal just nu, ett tomt skal som ville att den här ceremonin skulle ta slut, precis som jag. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet så förde ett par fredsväktare oss till våra rum, jag la inte märke till några detaljer på vägen dit. Jag kände att transen höll på att släppa lite för jag kunde uppfatta vad fredsväktaren sa, _Varje besökare får tre minuter. _Men det var inte förrän jag såg henne som transen släppte helt och hållet, Willow. Hon bokstavligen sprang in i rummet och kramade om mig. Hennes ögon var rödgråtna och hon grät fortfarande. Jag njöt av hennes varma kram, den kändes overklig nu på någon sett, allting kändes overkligt efter att jag blev vald.

"Vi...o...let, jjj...ag vi..i..ll i..int...e a...aa..a...tt d...uu åk...e...er.", stammade Willow fram till mig. Hon hade svårt att andas på grund av allt gråtande. Jag tyckte synd om henne, som inte kunde uppfylla hennes önskan om att jag inte behövde åka, inte bara för min egen skull utan för hennes också. Det måste vara svårt för ett barn att se ett syskon åka iväg till spelen. Utan att jag visste om det så hade mina tårar börjat rinna.

"Ta det lugnt Willow, du, Lily, Basil och mamma kommer klara er lika bra utan mig. Det kanske var jag som handlade vid Hällen och allt men jag är säker på att du och Lily kan hjälpa varandra. Ni kommer att få ett lika bra liv fastän jag är borta.", sa jag och försökte le lite utan lyckat resultat. Min kropp hade som sagt stängt av glädje så det gick inte, jag kunde inte le åt min lögn heller. Jag visste att deras liv skulle bli mycket sämre utan mig, det var praktiskt taget jag som hade försörjt hela familjen med hjälp av mina byten på Hällen. De skulle helt enkelt bara få försöka klara sig så gått det gick. Willow kramade om mig igen och vi båda lät de salta tårarna rinna nerför våra kinder. Så kollade hon upp i mina ögon, det var rädda.

"Jag kommer sakna dig Violet.", sa hon och så kom fredsväktaren och tog ut henne. Nästa person in var Lily. Det här möter började likadant som det förra. Lily sprang fram till mig och kramade mig, men det var en kort kram. Hon såg sen mig i ögonen, hon var rödgråten också men grät inte längre.

"Mamma och Basil kommer inte, de har börjat gå hemåt, Willow väntar här utanför på mig. Du ska inte tro att de inte vill se dig, de vill det. Basil skrek på mamma för att han ville komma och se dig men han är för liten, han skulle inte klara av det sa mamma. Mamma kom inte heller för det, hon klarar inte av att säga adjö, hon vill minnas dig som du var innan du vart tagen till spelet, hon vill inte minnas dig som hon minns pappa.", sa hon till mig. Jag förstod vad hon menade. Jag själv märkte en förändring i min personlighet under slåttern, det var som om jag krossades under en sekund, den ganska självsäkra Violet som är bra på byten på svarta marknaden vart till den ledsna och livrädda Violet som fruktar för sitt liv än något annat. Jag är säker på att publiken såg den förändringen, det var det Lily menade att mamma ville minnas mig som jag var innan slåttern, exemplet på pappa var bra. Vi hade fått se hur han sakta vart sämre och se honom bli dystrare och räddare för sitt slut. Så ville inte jag som jag ville minnas honom men det är så det är, mamma vill inte se det nerbrutna jaget. Jag nickade åt henne.

"Ta hand om familjen, det är du som är äldst. Jag lovade Willow att ni skulle ta hand om varandra.", sa jag. Lily nickade.

"Jag lovar att jag ska ta hand om familjen.", sa hon och jag gav henne sen en sista kram. Lily var bara tolv år gammal men lovade en så stor sak så att jag skulle kunna slippa oroa mig om hur de mår. När jag väl kramade henne så viskade jag en mening i hennes öra.

"Jag älskar dig." Lily började gråta åt den meningen och då kom fredsväktarna och släpade ut henne. Jag kunde höra Lilys skärande skrik innan de stängde dörren efter att de dragit ut henne.  
>"Violet! Nej Violet! Du får inte lämna oss! Vi behöver dig, jag behöver sig! Snälla släpp mig! Jag älskar..." Jag rös åt det där sista ögonblicket, mitt sista minne av Lily var när hon skrek efter mig och stretade emot fredsväktarna som drog ut henne ur rummet där jag skulle vara. Så fort dörren stängdes började jag verkligen gråta på allvar. Jag hade verkligen förlorat min familj nu, jag skulle aldrig se dem igen. Under resten av timmen satt jag själv och väntade bara på att den skulle ta slut så att de skulle föra mig härifrån. Det var tortyr att vänta ut tiden, särskilt eftersom jag visste att mamma och Basil inte skulle komma. Det kom ingen annan under resten av tiden, mina enda besökare hade varit mina två systrar. När fredsväktarna väl kom hade jag slutat gråta och jag sänkte huvudet och kollade ner i marken då de förde mig till tåget som skulle ta mig till min död.<p>

**A/N Efter fyra kapitel så har Violet lämnat Distrikt 12 och är på väg till huvudstaden. Vad tyckte ni om kapitlet och vad tror ni kommer hände i nästa? Hur tror ni Violet kommer klara sig igenom huvudstaden och arenan? Jag vill veta. Jag har sagt det förut och jag säger det igen, om ni tycker att jag behöver förbättra något så vill jag att ni kommenterar det. Jag hoppas att historien är spännande och håller era förväntningar. A/N**


	5. Kapitel 5

**A/N Jag vet att det var ett tag sen jag uppdaterade men jag hade massor med läxor förra veckan och jag och min orkester hade en konsert i vår stad. Jag håller dessutom på att skriva en engelsk fanfiction som ska läggas om ca en till två veckor. Jag hoppas ni förstår. A/N**

Kapitel 5

Fredsväktarna stängde tågdörren så fort jag och killen som också blev vald hade kommit upp på tåget. Jag såg på honom att han också var lite förvirrad, vad skulle vi göra nu? Skulle vi prata taktik eller ta det lugnt? Jag hann inte tänka mer för då öppnades en av dörrarna till ett av rummen i tåget och där stod Ezila Flickerman. Hon kollade på oss med en förvånad min som bara såg löjlig ut till det gröna läppstiftet och den röda rougen, det var svårt att hålla sig för skratt.

"Ska ni stå där hela dagen eller ska ni komma och äta?", frågade hon och vi sprang genast in i rummet, både jag och killen, han verkade så bekant men jag visste inte var jag hade sett honom förut. Han kändes inte bara som en av killarna från skolan, det kändes som om jag borde komma ihåg honom av någon konstig anledning. Jag slutade tänka på honom då min mage kurrade. Jag var utsvulten och det kändes som om jag inte hade ätit på flera dagar, jag är säker på att killen kände likadant. Jag trodde jag skulle svimma då jag såg all mat uppställt på bordet. Det var massor med rätter och efterrätter som jag inte kände igen. Det doftade ljuvligt, som om man hade samlat alla bra dofter i hela världen i det här rummet. Jag såg att Haymitch Abernathy, den enda levande vinnaren från vårt distrikt sitta runt bordet och dricka en stor flaska vin, han är alltid full. Det sorgliga är att jag kände honom innan spelet, när jag var två och han var fyra så var han barnvakt åt mig, jag kommer inte ihåg så mycket men jag minns att han var den roligaste mannen jag kände. När han kom hem från spelen så fortsatte han att vara min barnvakt, jag fick komma och hälsa på honom i Segrarbyn. Men knappt ett år senare så började han dricka alkohol allt oftare och så slutade han att vara min barnvakt för att mamma tyckte att det var opassande. Jag minns att jag grät för att han inte fick vara min barnvakt. Jag hade såklart gått vidare för nästan tio år sedan men att se honom fick fram gamla minnen och det gjorde så ont i bröstet att se den snälla barnvakten jag lärde känna såhär, han var en deprimerad man som drack för att glömma bort verkligheten han levde i. Jag satte mig försiktigt mittemot honom och bredvid killen som jag fortfarande inte visste namnet på. Vi började att skyffla på mat på tallrikarna direkt och idag brydde jag mig inte om att äta snyggt, jag åt med händerna. Det första jag smakade var ett torrt vitt kött som påminde om duva i smaken. Jag vräkte i mig av den.

"Testa det här köttet, det är fantastiskt.", sa jag till min distriktkamrat.

"Åh det finns massor med bättre maträtter på bordet, det där är bara kyckling.", sa Ezila. Jag och min distriktkamrat stirrade in i varandras ögon av förundran. Riktigt kött från en höna! Jag hade aldrig ätit det förut. Så proppade jag i mig massor med fläsk och massor med potatis och grönsaker tillsammans med en god vit sås som smakade vitlök och lite kryddor. Såsen var tjock och tog fram smaken i maten. Jag hade aldrig ätit så gott och jag slickade rent mina kladdiga händer innan jag tog tag i ett bröd från bordet och bredde på massor med smör, tog en slags ost och sen tunna bitar fläsk, skinka. Jag proppade i allt i munnen och njöt av smaken.

"Hur gör ni getmjölken till så gott smör och ost?", frågade jag med mat i munnen. Det här var verkligen rena paradiset.

"Getmjölk!", ropade Ezila förskräckt. "Det här är gjort av finaste komjölk, inte undra på att ni äter som vildar som ni måste leva med sådan usel mat i ert distrikt, det är lika illa som er klädsmak". Jag svarade henne inte utan fortsatte att äta av allt jag kom åt. När jag ätit en portion fläsk till så sköljde jag ner allt med ett stort glas vatten innan jag började på efterrätterna. Jag älskade en slags honungspudding, något sådant hade jag aldrig sätt i vårt distrikt. Jag vågade inte ens tänka på vad man måste ha i för att göra en sådan pudding. När jag ätit upp puddingen så kände jag att jag mådde illa, riktigt illa. Det var en dålig ide att äta så mycket bara för att man är hungrig, min mage är inte van med att få så mycket mat. Jag vart yr i huvudet och det kändes som om jag skulle kräkas men jag ångrade inte att jag hade ätit allt, det var för gått och jag måste gå upp ett par kilo innan spelen, jag själv vägde inte ens trettio. Det var svårt att behålla maten och tågets snabba rörelser gjorde inget lättare precis men jag klarade lyckligtvis det. Jag gav mig själv en mental notering, jag skulle vara lite lugnare när jag ska äta från och med nu. Efter någon minut så råkade killen ut för samma sak, han fick ett konstigt ansiktsuttryck.

"Vad är badrummet?", frågade han och Ezila pekade åt höger och han sprang genast iväg. Ett par minuter senare kom han tillbaka och satte sig bredvid mig. Han såg lite yr ut. Ezila kollade på oss och harklade sig högt innan hon började prata.  
>"Så nu när ni har ätit färdigt så skulle vi kunna presentera oss, som ni vet är jag Ezila Flickerman, er eskort i huvudstaden. Jag ska lära er allt om att leva ett liv i glamour och visa er hur ni ska klara era intervjuer lysande så att ni kan få sponsorer.", sa hon och tittade sen på Haymitch.<p>

"Jag är Haymitch, vinnare och er mentor. Jag har inget mer att säga, bara ett råd, håll er vid liv.", sa han och det hördes tydligt att han var väldigt full. Ezila kollade på mig.

"Jag heter Violet Martens och är fjorton år gammal, jag bodde i Sömmen med min mamma, mina småsystrar och min bror. Jag vart tyvärr vald till spelen och är här nu, vill du veta något mer?", frågade jag och Ezila nickade och vände blicken åt killen, jag skulle äntligen få veta hans namn.

"Jag heter Timothy Evans och är skomakarens son, min mamma är från Sömmen. Jag är femton år och är enda barnet. Något mer?", frågade han och jag vart helt och hållet chockad, det var som att komma tillbaka till scenen, jag var i trans. Jag stirrade in i hans ögon och kände en ensam tår rinna nerför mitt ena ögon och viskade hans namn.

"Timothy".

**A/N Vad tyckte ni om kapitlet? Var det bra och vad kan jag förbättra? Och vem tror ni den där Timothy är och varför vart Violet chockad när hon fick veta vem han var? Varför började hon gråta? Om du har något förslag så lämna en kommentar. Svaren kommer i nästa kapitel, hoppas ni gillade det här och att det var okej att ni fick vänta ett tag tills det här kapitlet kom upp. Jag ska försöka att uppdatera imorgon eller övermorgon om jag har tid. A/N**


	6. Kapitel 6

**A/N Hej! Det var en vecka sedan jag uppdaterade och jag sa att jag skulle uppdatera en till två gånger i veckan men jag vet inte om det alltid kommer att gå. Jag har haft extremt mycket att göra, jag har bland annat övat fiol en och en halv timme varje dag för vi ska snart ha en konsert. Jag har också ägnat tid åt att skriva en engelsk The legend of Korra fanfiction. Ni får gärna kolla in den. Jag hoppas att ni kommer tycka om det här kapitel i alla fall. A/N**

Kapitel 6

_Jag var sex år gammal och hade precis börjat skolan. Det var en ganska solig dag i Distrikt 12 och jag hade på mig en fin vit klänning. Pappa hade följt mig till skolan och vi hade pratat hela vägen om att jag måste uppföra mig och låta de andra barnen prata också, på den tiden pratade jag mycket. Jag minns att vi hade skrattat åt några av hans historier och när jag skulle gå in till skolan så ville jag inte att han skulle lämna mig. Han hade gett mig en kyss på kinden och sagt att jag inte behövde oroa mig innan han begav sig till kolgruvan och jag gick in i skolbyggnaden. Jag fick sitta mellan två köpmansdöttrar på andra raden och jag minns att det var spännande att få träffa andra barn. Lektionerna var inte det bästa, vi läste om hur man arbetade i kolgruvor i den gamla skolböckerna och jag förstod inte ens hälften av det vi läst, orden var så krångliga. Den lektionen sniglade sig fram och det var dags för lunch. Mamma hade packat ner ett vildäpple och en liten bit getost. Det var en jättestor lunch för mig på den tiden. Jag satt ner vid ett träd och åt min mat och det var då han kom fram, Timothy. Hans mörkbruna hår var kammat och han hade en vit tröja och beigea byxor, typiska första skoldagskläder här i Distrikt 12. Hans gråa ögon var fulla med nyfikenhet. Jag minns att jag inte kände igen honom, han hade inte varit i klassrummet. Det var inte förrän vi skulle gå hem som jag fick veta att han var en andraklassare och alltså ett år äldre än mig._

"_Jag är Timothy, vad heter du?", frågade han med sin på den tidens ljusa röst.  
>"Jag heter Violet.", hade jag sagt lite blygt. Hemma brukade jag alltid prata hela tiden men jag hade tyckt att det här var annorlunda, jag kände ju faktiskt inte honom än.<em>

"_Är det okej om jag slår mig ner här?", frågade han och jag nickade och han satt ner bredvid mig. Han hade inget med sig till lunch men sa inget. Efter att vi hade pratat ett par minuter så hörde jag hans mage kurra.  
>"Har du ingen lunch med dig?", frågade jag och han skakade på huvudet.<em>

"_Vi har inte tillräckligt med pengar för det, pappa dog för tre månader sen och mamma har inget jobb som ger henne pengar. Hon kan inte skaffa jobb heller för hon måste ta hand om min lillebror.", sa han och jag nickade. Jag skulle inte förlora min pappa förrän om några år så jag visste fortfarande inte hur det kändes att förlora en förälder än, men en sak visste jag precis hur den kändes. När ens föräldrar inte har råd med mat så man måste gå hungrig, jag hatade den känslan, som att få hundratals knivar i magen som man själv inte kunde dra ut. Jag som själv hade förståelse för smärtan bröt loss en bit av getosten och gav till honom. Biten var inte större än en knapp men det såg större ut då Timothy glufsade i sig den och sa att han kände sig mättare. Det var nu vid senare år som jag fattade att han ljög, han kände sig bara lite mättare. Den eviga hungern hade fortfarande honom i sitt grepp, han ville bara inte be om mer för att han ville inte att jag skulle få känna på känslan också. Jag kommer alltid att komma ihåg den dagen, för det var då jag träffade honom._

_Jag var sju år gammal och det var sånglektion i skolan. Vår lärare frågade om jag kunde Edens sång. Jag räckte upp handen först av alla och jag fick sjunga. Mina föräldrar hade alltid sagt att jag hade haft en bra sångröst men nästan direkt så började folk peka och viska när jag sjöng. Det gjorde mig orolig mitt i sången och det gjorde så att jag sjöng ännu mer fel. När jag sjöng klart så började alla barn i klassen att skratta åt mig. Jag började gråta och jag sprang ut från klassrummet utan att någon följde efter mig, inte ens fröken brydde sig. Femton minuter senare fick jag veta att det hade dröjt så länge tills hon hämtade mig för att hon skällde ut klassen för att de hade retat mig, men just då trodde jag att inte ens hon brydde sig. Ute på skolgården så hade tredjeklassarna rast. Jag han knappt sätta en fot i gräset innan Timothy sprang fram till mig med oro i rösten. Han tyckte att eftersom han var min bästa vän så skulle han ta hand om de som försökte vara dumma mot mig._

"_Vad har hänt Violet?", frågade han direkt och jag berättade att jag hade blivit retad för min sångröst på lektionen och att inte ens fröken kom för att trösta mig. Han satte sig ner bredvid mig och sa att han tyckte om mig som den jag var och att han tyckte att min sångröst var fin trots alla andras åsikter. Han fick mig att känna mig glad igen under ett par minuter, han kunde alltid muntra upp mig. Men så skulle hans klass gå in för att ha lektion så jag vart lämnad ensam ute på skolgården ett par minuter till innan fröken kom ut och klassen löste allt. Men nästa gång tredjeklassarna hade rast den dagen så stormade han in i klassrummet mitt under vår historialektion och skrek,_

"_Vem är det som vågar vara dum mot min bästa vän!? Svara mig! Vem är det som har varit dum mot Violet!?" Jag minns att den stunden hade vart lite pinsam men då fick jag veta att han verkligen brydde sig om mig och skulle göra allting för mig. Han var verkligen min bästa vän._

_Jag var åtta och ett halvt år gammal och det var vinter i Distrikt 12. Det var lov från skolan och jag och Timothy var ute och lekte i den sotfärgade snön tillsammans med då sex och ett halvåriga Lily och Timothys sjuåriga lillebror Robert som var ganska lik honom. Vi skrattade, sprang runt och ramlade hela tiden i den kalla snön. Händerna var kalla på grund av att vi inte hade några vantar men vi brydde oss inte. Vi hade för kul för att tänka på kylan. Ni kastade snöboll efter snöboll på varandra. Det var så bra tills Lily fick en stor snöboll rakt i nacken, snön som snöbollen var gjord av bestod av nästan bara sot från kolgruvan och hon började gråta. Hon skulle ligga sjuk i en månad med andningsproblem på grund av allt sot hon fick i kroppen men det visste vi inte då. När vi gått med henne till mamma så skällde hon ut oss, hon var alltid argare när pappa inte var hemma. Vi gick hem till Timothy och Robert istället för att hälsa på hans sjuka mamma Elisabeth. Vid det laget så hade deras mamma varit sjuk i en månad och hon hade bara blivit värre. Elisabeth var den snällaste kvinnan jag visste och jag brukade ofta vara hemma hos Timothy bara för att få prata lite med henne. Det var när vi kom in i deras hus som vi började märka hur vi frös efter snöbollskriget och Elisabeth lät oss ligga i hennes säng med henne och värma oss under filten för att hålla kroppsvärme. Vi låg och pratade i flera timmar utan att tänka på omvärlden._

_Jag var nio år gammal och Timothy var tio. Det är nu som jag berättar om dagen som jag såg honom för sista gången. Timothys mamma hade precis dött och det var begravning samma dag. Man grävde bara en grop i marken och kastade ner den döda kroppen. De enda som var där var min familj, några vänner till Elisabeth och Timothy och Robert. Vi var helt tysta för att visa respekt, men när jorden hade täckts på kroppen så bröt Timothy ihop. Han sprang fram till graven med tårar i ögonen och försökte gräva upp den med bara händerna.  
>"MAMMA!", skrek han "MAMMA!". Hans skrik var öronbedövande och man kunde höra att han var helt förstörd. Nu hade han förlorat båda sina föräldrar, jag hade på den tiden fortfarande båda mina kvar. Folk försökte dra bort honom från graven men han stretade emot och slog och sprakade bort folk som försökte ta bort honom från graven. Han fortsatte att gräva mellan försöken att få bort honom från graven. Han grät fortfarande och hans tårar hamnade på marken tillsammans med blodet från hans händer. Hans händer såg misshandlade ut men han fortsatte att gräva trots att det syntes att det gjorde ont. Det slutade med att jag sprang fram och försökte rycka loss honom.<em>

"_Snälla Timothy, sluta gräva, du gör dig själv illa.", sa jag men han vägrade lyssna. Det slutade med att jag skrek hans namn så högt jag kunde. "TIMOTHY SLUTA!", skrek jag och då slog han mig i ansiktet. Hans varma blod hamnade på mitt ansikte och det luktade rost och jord. Jag packade genast för jag vart rädd._

"_FÖRSVINN!", skrek han. "JAG VILL HA MIN MAMMA!". Ingen kunde stoppa Timothy på ytterligare fem minuter. Det var då barnhemsföreståndarinnan och ett par av hennes kollegor kom och tog Timothy och Robert med sig med våld. Jag minns hur Timothy sparkade och skrek hela tiden. Det skriket glömmer jag aldrig, jag började gråta av det, ingen hade tagit in vad som hade hänt just då, ingen tänkte klart. Barnhemsbarn går inte i skolan så jag såg aldrig Timothy igen. Jag letade runt barnhemmet men såg aldrig honom. Det var sista gången jag såg min bästa vän._

Jag fortsatte gråta. Alla de gamla barndomsminnena med honom spelat upp sig själva i mitt huvud på en sekund. Jag kunde fortfarande inte fatta att det var min bästa vän. Han såg inte ut som den Timothy jag kände, den som var min bästa vän och alltid fick mig att skratta. Han påminde mer om den Timothy jag fick se försöka gräva upp sin mors grav. Det syntes ingen glädje och nyfikenhet i hans ögon, bara sorg. Men det var ändå min Timothy. Nästa sekund så sprang jag fram till honom och gav honom en kram, jag kunde inte stoppa mig själv. Då började han också gråta.

"Jag har saknat dig.", viskade han till mig.

**A/N Vad tyckte ni om kapitlet? Var det bra eller dåligt och vad ska förbättras? Kommentera gärna! Det kan ta upp till en vecka innan jag uppdaterar den här historien igen men jag hoppas att jag uppdaterar innan det. Vi får se vad som händer. A/N**


	7. Kapitel 7

**A/N Jag är ledsen över att jag inte har uppdaterat på nästan två veckor men jag har haft influensa och har bott hos min farmor under hela den tiden. Nu är jag tillbaka i alla fall. Jag hoppas att det var värt att vänta på det här kapitlet. A/N**

Kapitel 7

Jag kunde fortfarande inte tro att det var Timothy som jag stod och kramade samtidigt som mina tårar rann nerför mina kinder och lämnade efter sig en svag doft av salt. Allt var för overkligt. Det hade gått flera år sedan han försvann och nu träffar jag honom igen. Det skulle såklart vara nu när jag var på väg till min egen död, och han är på väg till sin. En sak var säker, vi skulle inte få vara tillsammans så mycket längre, minst en av oss skulle dö, bara en fick komma hem. Jag kunde inte tänka mig att det skulle vara antagligen jag eller min bästa vän som skulle dö. Det gjorde jag inte heller just nu. Allt jag tänkte på var att jag fick träffa Timothy just nu.

"Ursäkta att gråta är inte bra för er image.", sa Ezila och störde oss helt.

"Håll tyst Ezila.", sa jag och hörde henne flämta åt min kommentar. Jag brydde mig inte, inte just nu i alla fall.

Jag såg ut över det vackra skogslandskapet som snabbt susade förbi det gigantiska tågfönstret. Jag suckade och kollade på den vackra sjunkande solen. Jag hade hemlängtan och ville tillbaka till Distrikt 12. Jag undrade vad de andra i min familj gjorde just nu. Kunde de äta sin mat utan att tänka på mig? Kunde de klara sig utan mig? Hur blir det med mina syskon nu? Ska de gå hungriga för att mamma inte har ett jobb? Mamma och jag kanske inte hade världens bästa relation men jag vill inte att mina syskon ska svälta. Jag kände en tår rinna nerför min kind, det är verkligen inte första gången jag gråter idag. Jag brukar vanligtvis inte gråta men det gjorde jag nu. Timothy som satt bredvid mig i den mjuka sidensoffan vid det stora tågfönstret la märke till det och kollade oroligt på mig.

"Mår du bra?", frågade han och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Hur Timothy? Hur kan jag må bra då jag vet att jag snart kommer dö? Vi kommer dö. Om vi har tur kanske någon av oss överlever men vi kan inte både överleva. Hur kan jag inte må dåligt då jag vet att vi bara har en liten tid tillsammans innan vi dör?", frågade jag och han svarade inte först. Tystnaden innan han svarade var tortyr, varje sekund kändes som hundra år.

"Vi får helt enkelt göra det bästa av situationen, vi får leva en dag i taget och njuta av tiden vi har tillsammans innan spelen.", sa han och jag nickade.  
>"Men hur blir det i spelen då?", frågade jag. Jag var tvungen att få reda på svaret nu, inte senare utan nu. Jag måste få veta om våran vänskap tar slut i samma sekund som gonggongen låter. Jag var rädd för svaret ifall han skulle svara något i den stilen, ifall vår vänskap skulle vara så svag. Men om den är stark och vi är tillsammans, hur blir det om vi båda är kvar i slutet?<br>"Jag följer dig vart du än går för att skydda dig. Du är min bästa vän och jag ska se till så att du klarar dig så länge som möjligt.", sa han.

"Men om det är vi två kvar i slutet?", frågade jag.

"Då får du leva. Du är yngre än du så du förtjänar att leva.", sa han.

"Menar du att det skulle varit annorlunda om det hade varit jag som varit äldre än dig?", frågade jag halvt chockad över hans svar.

"Nej Violet, du ska absolut inte tro att jag sa så bara för att du är yngre, det beror på så mycket mer. Du är min bästa vän och jag skulle aldrig någonsin klara av att döda dig. Även om det var du som hade varit äldre så skulle det vara likadant, jag ska skydda dig.", sa han och nästa sekund kramade jag honom. Jag kände att jag började bli varm om kinderna samtidigt som jag vart tårögd. Han brydde sig om mig och skulle aldrig någonsin kunna skada mig. Han var min bästa vän och skulle göra allt för att skydda mig. Det fick mig på lite bättre humör. När jag vart vald till spelen var jag helt säker på att jag inte skulle kunna känna känslor igen. Jag hade verkligen stängt ut dem och bara fokuserat på att jag måste ta mig igenom allt det här. Nu hade porten med mina inlåsta känslor öppnats upp igen och det var härligt. Lyckan som jag kände när jag var med Timothy efter alla dessa år var obeskrivlig, och de ledsna känslorna var så svåra så att det kändes som om jag aldrig skulle kunna komma över dem. Det var som om jag aldrig hade känt känslor tidigare i mitt liv. Jag har aldrig tidigare känt känslorna såhär starkt. Eftersom mina känslor förseglades under slåttern och öppnades flera gånger starkare på tåget så måste det betyda att jag under flera år har gömt undan känslorna djupt i mitt hjärta utan att tänka på det. Det måste ha hänt då Timothy vart tagen till barnhemmet, jag har inte känt sådan stark lycka eller sådan kraftig sorg sedan vi var små. Det kändes underligt att tänka på att Timothy hade påverkat mitt liv på det sättet, känslor var en kraftig del av livet. Efter ett par minuter av tystnad så började Timothy prata igen.

"Vad tänker du på?", frågade han.

"Min familj.", sa jag.

"Din pappa måste ta det hårt, att hans dotter åker till spelen.", sa han.

"Han är död, han dog när jag var tio, lunginflammation.", sa jag och han nickade svagt.

"Vad synd. Robert dog också i lunginflammation, det var förra året.", sa han och jag var skärrad. Hans lillebror som jag minns som glad och nyfiken, han var död. Timothy var alltså ensam här i världen, han hade inga levande släktingar kvar. Han verkade förstå vad jag tänkte för han nickade och man kunde se sorgen i hans ögon. Han hade förlorat sina föräldrar och sin bror.

"Nu vet jag varför du skulle låta mig vinna ifall vi hamnade i den där situationen. Du har inget kvar att förlora.", sa jag. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Du har fel, det finns en person som jag fortfarande kan förlora, dig.", sa han. Jag kände att jag började rodna och jag skämdes över det. Det här var verkligen inget bra tillfälle att rodna på, han pratade precis som att hans familjen hade dött. Jag kunde ändå inte stoppa det så jag kollade ner i marken. Jag vet inte om han såg det men han bytte samtalsämne.

"Hur mår din mamma och dina syskon?", frågade han.

"De mår bra, Lily har fyllt tolv och Willow tio. Jag har fått en bror också, Basil. Du fick aldrig chansen att träffa honom, han är åtta år gammal.", sa jag och han nickade.  
>"Det skulle ha varit kul att träffa honom.", sa han. Jag nickade.<p>

"Han skulle nog ha gillat dig, han påminde mig så mycket om dig i den åldern. Samma personlighet, samma nyfikenhet. Samma lockning till trubbel.", sa jag och småskrattade lite.

"Så illa var jag väll inte i hans ålder?", frågade han och jag fortsatte att skratta.

"Jodå, kommer du ihåg då du försökte mata tjurarna ägda av slaktaren?", frågade jag och han började också att skratta.

"De sprakade in mig i gödselstacken, jag luktade gödsel i en månad.", sa han. Jag kommer ihåg den stunden som om den hade utspelat sig igår fast det var egentligen för sex år sedan. Vi hade det ganska roligt ett tag. Under ett par minuter så pratade vi om gamla barndomsminnen och glömde bort att vi var på ett tåg på väg till huvudstaden, men då Ezila kom in i rummet och sa att det var dags för middag så kom mina minnen tillbaka. Jag reste mig upp samtidigt som Timothy och han tog tag i min hand och kollade mig i ögonen.

"Vi går igenom det här tillsammans.", sa han och log mot mig innan vi började gå mot matsalsvagen.

**A/N Jag hoppas det var värt att vänta på kapitlet som jag själv tycker är ganska känslosamt. Som ersättning för att det tog så lång tid innan det här kapitlet kom upp så kommer jag publicera nästa kapitel imorgon eller i övermorgon. Jag vill veta vad ni tycker om historien så lämna en kommentar. Jag har bestämt mig för att ändra berättelsen genre från drama och äventyr till drama och romantik. Från början hade jag inte planerat en romans mellan Timothy och Violet utan snarare än stark vänskap som byggs på sen barndomen men jag kunde inte låta bli. Jag tycker det passar för bra ihop. Att inte ta med deras romans skulle vara en förlust för hela historien. Jag hoppas ni tycker likadant om det. A/N**


	8. Kapitel 8

**A/N Här kommer nästa kapitel ganska tidigt som lovat. Jag hoppas att ni tycker att det håller samma standard som de andra. Det var ett tag sen jag läste böckerna och eftersom jag alltid brukar låna de från biblioteket så kan jag inte läsa på om hur det var i huvudstaden. Hoppas det går bra ändå. A/N**

Kapitel 8

Jag satt och kollade ut genom fönstret igen och bara suckade. Den gröna skogen hade börjat bli lite glesare, men inte mycket. Jag ville att tiden skulle stanna så att vi aldrig skulle komma fram, men det skulle inte gå. Det här var tyvärr verkligt. Efter ytterligare ett par minuter så kom Ezila in i min kupé.

"Vi är framme i huvudstaden om en timme, ta på dig något fint, ett bra första intryck är viktigt.", sa hon och gick sen. Jag hörde när hon stängde dörren. Jag struntade i hennes kommando just nu, jag orkade inte byta om, allt jag bad om var att få sitta ner ett par minuter. De där minuterna kändes som min fristad men till slut var jag tvungen att gå upp för att byta om, annars är jag helt säker på att Ezila skulle skälla ut mig. Jag öppnade den stora garderoben och kunde knappt tro hur många klädesplagg som fanns där. Jag hade aldrig sätt så många uppsättningar kläder i hela mitt liv, de flesta var dock i pastellfärger. Efter många minuters letande så hittade jag en enkel ljusblå klänning. Det var det närmsta jag kunde komma till kläderna i mitt distrikt. Jag tänkte inte bära huvudstadskläder, det kändes fel. Det var som att förråda mitt eget distrikt och bli en av dem, jag skulle aldrig bli en från huvudstaden. När jag bytt om så gick jag ut från kupén och satte mig på en av sofforna utan att se på Ezila. Jag kollade ut genom fönstret igen. Jag hörde steg som närmade sig och någon satte sig bredvid mig. Först visste jag inte vem det var men när jag kände en hand i min visste jag att det var Timothy, jag behövde inte kolla för att vara säker. Jag vred på ansiktet och kollade in i hans gråa ögon. Jag behövde inte säga något, han tröstade mig. När den där timmen var slut så kunde jag se huvudstaden genom fönstret. Den var fortfarande ganska långt bort men man såg de höga byggnaderna med pastellfärger. Det kändes otroligt att se huvudstaden sådär men jag var samtidigt livrädd, det var här jag skulle tillbringa min sista tid innan jag skickades ut till arenan. Efter ytterligare några minuter stannade tåget. Ezila kom till oss.

"Kom då, följ efter mig.", sa hon och vi nickade. Ezila öppnade tågdörren. Så fort vi kom ut så vart jag bländad av kamerablixtar. Medans jag blinkade hysteriskt så kunde jag urskilja olika pastellfärger vart jag än vände mig. Det kom som en chock för mina ögon och jag tror det var likadant för Timothy. Jag hörde att Ezila fnissade, var det för uppmärksamheten? Jag hörde massor med rop och frågor men kunde inte urskilja hela meningar på grund av allt skrik. Det var som en mardröm, jag kunde inte höra ordentligt och inte se ordentligt just nu. Jag kände mig som ett djur i en liten bur. Jag kände en hand i min.

"Timothy, är det du?", frågade jag i all förvillelse. Jag visste inte om han kunde höra mig.

"Ja det är jag, nu tappar vi inte bort varandra.", sa han. Jag kunde knappt höra det i all uppståndelse. Herregud hur kunde huvudstadsborna klara av sånt här? Efter ett par minuter så kunde jag äntligen urskilja personer, mina ögon hade vant sig vid alla pastellfärger och alla kamerablixtar, men jag släppte inte Timothys hand. Han var den lilla säkerheten jag hade kvar just nu. Men så skulle jag och Timothy splittras. Vi skulle till varsin stylist och skulle inte ses förrän ikväll. Ezila lämnade mig hos tre stylister med namnet Darina, Tevera och Faloza. Darina hade opererat in morrhår i ansiktet, Tevera hade blått skinn och Faloza hade grönt hår och hennes ögon var rosa, om det var linser eller om de var opererade vet jag inte. Att se på dem gjorde mig förvirrad, det var inte sådär människor skulle se ut enligt mig. De såg bara äckliga och förvirrande ut, men de måste tycka så om mig. De pratade inte med mig, de ryckte av mig mina kläder och kastade in min i ett bad och skrubbade hela min hud så att den vart röd, jag ville skrika för det kändes som om ett lager skinn hade försvunnit. Det gjorde så ont så att jag vart tårögd, men de slutade inte. De skrubbade till och med mitt ansikte, inte lika hårt men det gjorde ont. De försökte nog få bort allt koldamm. De tvättade sen mitt mörkbruna hår som räckte till kinderna. Darina tog fram en sax och jämnade till min klippning från slåttermorgonen, det var inte så jämn med det berodde på att jag hade använt en kökskniv. De tog upp mig ur badet och jag fick torka mig och trodde att det var klart och att de skulle lämna mig ifred men där tänkte jag fel. De la mig på ett bord och vaxade mig över hela kroppen. Det gjorde jätteont, det beror nog på att min hy fortfarande var skär efter badet. När de vaxat min kropp och torkat mitt hår så fick jag ta på mig kläder och jag var klar, just nu. Jag kände mig lättad. Jag kollade mig själv i den stora spegeln i rummet. Jag kände knappt igen mig själv, min hy var helt ren, inte ett enda spår av koldamm någonstans. Jag kan inte minnas sist jag var såhär ren. Då kom det in en man i rummet, han hade en blå kostym på sig, den matchade hans kortklippta hår och hans eyeliner. Han gick runt mig och granskade mig.  
>"Jag är Erolph, din stylist. Du kommer passa bra i dräkten jag har gjort åt dig.", sa han och jag bara nickade till svar. Erolph gick ut ur rummet och kom tillbaka ett par minuter senare med en dräkt. Jag satte på mig den utan att tänka på hur den såg ut. När jag kollade mig i spegeln så såg jag att jag hade på mig en grå dräkt som såg ut som de som arbetade i kolgruvan brukade ha på sig. Deltagarna från Distrikt 12 brukade alltid ha på sig arbetskläder. Jag suckade då jag fortsatte att kolla på dräkten. Det var inget märkvärdigt med den här, ingen skulle lägga märke till mig eller Timothy och vi skulle inte få några sponsorer vilket gör att vi kommer att dö. Men varför tänker jag på det? Vi kommer att dö ändå, minst en av oss. Erolph förde mig ut från byggnaden och där såg jag Timothy. Han hade på sig en likadan dräkt som jag, hans ansikte var inte fyllt av koldamm längre och de hade kortat av hans hår lite. Det kändes skönt att se honom igen. Vi fick ställe oss på en vagn dragen av två svarta hästar. Vagn efter vagn försvann och till slut var det vår tur. När publiken fick se vår vagn så jublade de, men inte så mycket som de gjorde när till exempel Distrikt 2 kom ut, det var för att de hade bättre dräkter än vi. Vi fick stå helt stilla i vad som kändes som en evighet. Jag stängde av allting, jag tänkte inte på något, inte på publiken eller tiden eller vad som väntade. Känslorna stängdes av också, fastän Timothy var där. Nästa sak jag kom ihåg var Timothys röst.<p>

"Violet, vill du ha hjälp ner?", frågade han. Vi hade kommit till slutstationen och skulle gå av vagnen. Jag räckte fram min hand och kände att jag vart varm om kinderna. Det var sött av honom att hjälpa mig ner. Ezila kom och mötte oss och förde oss till träningscentret där vi skulle bo. Vi gick in i en hiss för att komma till vår våning. Ezila tryckte på tolvan och vi åkte uppåt. Det var ganska intressant att åka hiss måste jag säga, jag hade aldrig gjort det förut. Det kändes underligt att åka uppåt. Vi kom fram till vår våning och vi steg ut. Det var så vackert här, väldigt lyxigt. Jag var trött efter dagen så jag gick direkt till mitt rum och somnade innan jag hade bytt om.

**A/N Vad tyckte ni om kapitlet. Jag vet att det går snabbt fram på vissa ställen men det är för att jag så snabbt som möjligt ska komma till biten då de är i arenan, det är trots allt redan kapitel 8. Kommentera! A/N**


	9. Kapitel 9

**A/N Ja det var en vecka sen jag uppdaterade men jag har mina skäl. Mina betyg ska sättas när som helst och vi har haft två prov per dag den här veckan och nästa är det tre på dag. Det betyder att all min fritid går ut på att studera. Jag tycker att sjuan är mycket svårare en sexan så det är en anledning. Och innan ni säger något som i stil med "Hon är fjorton år och går i sjuan.", så ska ni veta att det beror på att jag flyttade omkring så mycket när jag gick i trean (fyra gånger under läsåret) och alla klasser hade kommit olika långt och så vart mobbning också indragen. Nu ska jag inte prata mer om det, här är kapitlet i alla fall. A/N**

Kapitel 9

_Det snöade. Jag kunde höra ett skratt, det vackraste skrattet i världen. Det tillhörde en åttaårig pojke. Jag hörde knackningar på vår ytterdörr, mamma som bar på ett treårigt barn, Willow, öppnade dörren. Där stod den lilla pojken med mörkt hår och gråa ögon. Han hade en gammal grå jacka som var lite för stor för honom på sig. Han skratt ekade i mitt huvud.  
>"Kom ut och lek Violet, kom ut och lek!". Hans skratt blandades med ett flickskratt som jag inte kunde höra var det kom ifrån, det var så nära. När jag fått på mig skorna och jackan insåg jag att skratten följde efter mig var jag än gick, det var mitt skratt. Pojken började springa iväg och jag sprang efter honom. Jag andades in den kalla luften och varje utandning gav ifrån sig ett litet moln av värme. Jag sprang efter honom och vi började kasta snöbollar. Jag fick in en riktigt bra träff på hans rygg. Ett par sekunder senare kände jag en kall hård boll mot min nacke och jag ramlade i snön. Jag hörde mig själv började gråta och då...<em>

"Upp och hoppa, det är morgon!", hörde jag någon skrika samma sekund som jag reste mig upp i sängen i ren chock. Var är jag och var är snön? Var är... Timothy?

"Hörde du inte vad jag sa, du måste gå upp.", sa kvinnan och då kom jag ihåg allt. Det var Ezila Flickerman och jag var inte i Distrikt 12, jag var i huvudstaden. Jag var inte sju år gammal, jag var fjorton. Jag var med i hungerspelen. Jag bara nickade åt Ezila och steg sen upp ur sängen alldeles kallsvettig. Väckningen hade gjort mig livrädd. Ezila lämnade rummet och jag började byta om till träningskläderna. När jag var klar så gick jag ut till köket. Haymitch och Ezila satt vid bordet men Timothy var inte där än. Jag satte mig tyst när vid bordet och började ta för mig av maten. Om jag skulle ha någon chans i arenan så måste jag gå upp minst tio kilo i vikt, jag väger inte ens trettio kilo än. Efter ett par minuter så kom Timothy in i köket. Hans hår var rufsigt och oborstat och han hade påsar under ögonen. Det såg inte ut som om han hade sovit bra inatt. Jag kände mig varm om kinderna och tittade snabbt bort och började att äta mer mat. Jag njöt verkligen av huvudstadsmaten, jag hade aldrig känt sådan smak i hela mitt liv. Det var en ganska stel frukost. Ingen pratade med varandra förrän vi hade ätit upp. Det var såklart Ezila som bröt tystnaden genom att harkla sig innan hon började prata.

"Så ni vet så har ni tjugo minuter på er innan ni ska vara i träningscentret.", sa hon och jag nickade tyst åt svaret.

Jag bara stirrade på karriäristerna med öppna ögon. De såg alla ut att vara mellan sexton och arton år gamla och de var från Distrikt 1, 2 och 4. En av killarna kastade knivar på en måltavla. Jag rös till då kniven alltid träffade sitt mål. En tjej slogs med en yxa. Träningsdockorna gick sönder direkt och de avfallna bitarna hade massor med ljuda märken i sig. Jag kände mig spyfärdig. Tänk att hon skulle göra så med människor sen, bokstavligen slita dem i stycken. Jag kommer vara en av dem. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle hålla på med, det var folk vid nästan varje station och jag ville vara ifred. Det kändes inte säkert att till exempel träna knivkastning bredvid den där karriäristen, eller yxkastning bredvid den där tjejen. När jag kollat runt lite så hittade jag en tom station där man kunde identifiera dödliga och bra växter. Jag funderade ett par sekunder innan jag började gå mot den tomma stationen. Det var ganska viktigt att kunna veta vilka växter som var ätbara för de kunde vara ens sista chans att överleva. Det var en instruktör vid stationen som pratade om växterna och jag fick se massor med bilder och jag fick försöka memorera dem. Det viktigaste var att komma ihåg om utseendet på växterna och komma ihåg om de var giftiga eller inte, namnen var oviktiga egentligen. Jag tillbringade ungefär en timme på den stationen och gick sen vidare till den andra. Under hela dagen så lärde jag mig att göra upp eld, mer om växter, hur man hittade vatten och hur man renade det och hur man gjorde olika knopar som skulle kunna bli användbara i arenan.

Det var dag två utav tre då vi fick träna. Idag hade jag tänkt fokusera mer på vapen än överlevnad. Överlevnadskurserna var såklart också viktiga men de skulle vara helt onödiga om jag inte kunde försvara mig själv. Jag gick till svärdsstationen men gav upp direkt, svärden var för tunga och jag skulle aldrig klara av att använda ett. Jag gick vidare till knivstationen fastän jag var rädd för karriäristen. Jag hade fått veta att killen var från Distrikt 1 och hette Winston. Det enda som inte fick mig att springa därifrån var att jag visste att han inte kunde döda mig nu. Det var förbjudet för spelare att döda andra spelare innan man har kommit in i arenan. Jag sträckte fram handen och tog en av knivarna. Den var av finaste järn och den blänkte då ljuset från lamporna reflekterades. Jag vände på kniven och tog den från min ena hand till den andra, för att bli van med dess tyngd och storlek. Så ställde jag mig vid ett mål tio meter iväg från mig. Jag andades djupt och kastade sen iväg kniven mot den människoformade måltavlan och... missade. Jag suckade och tog en ny kniv och missade igen. Det här var svårare än det såg ut. Efter ca tio minuter så fastade kniven i måltavlan, men det var utanför, ca en halvmeter från kroppen. Jag hörde skratt, det var karriäristerna.

"Den där flickan kan inte kasta, hon kommer dö direkt!", skrattade Winston och de andra härmade honom och pekade på mig.

"Vad hade du väntat dig? Hon är en tolva.", sa hans distriktkamrat som jag inte kunde namnet på. Efter ett par förolämpningar till fick jag nog. Jag tog upp en ny kniv och andades djupa andetag och siktade noga på hjärtat på måltavlan. Jag drog armen bakåt och kastade iväg kniven. Den flög iväg genom luften och så hörde jag ljudet av en kniv som fastade på måltavlan. Jag hade klarat det, kniven var vid sidan om hjärtat, bara ett par centimeter därifrån. Hur hade jag lyckats med det?

Idag är det sista dagen av träningen. Hela dagen igår hade jag tränat på min knivkastning. Jag hade bara fått fullträffar på måltavlan fem gånger under resten av dagen igår. Jag brukade oftast missa eller träffa ställen som inte är dödliga. Det var bättre än inget antar jag. Idag skulle jag träna med Timothy. Vi hade undvikt varandra under träningen de två förra dagarna utan att vi förstod varför. Men vi hade varit tillsammans hela kvällarna och bara pratat och pratat. Som han hade sagt, vi måste njuta av tiden vi har tillsammans innan vi ska ut till arenan. Idag skulle jag och Timothy gå omkring tillsammans. Vi började med att lära oss att klättra i träd. Timothy klarade av det ganska lätt för han klättrade mycket i träd som barn. Jag däremot ramlade ner hela tiden. Jag hade fått några skador som kommer att bli blåmärken imorgon men jag tvingade mig själv att fortsätta. Timothy sträckte ut en hand åt mig och jag tog emot den och började att klättra högre och högre. Han guidade mig och berättade hur jag skulle sätta fötterna och ta tag med händerna. Han berättade hur jag skulle balansera vikten i kroppen för att inte ramla ner. Det var fortfarande jättesvårt men tack vare hans information så lyckades jag ta mig till toppen av ett av inomhusträden. Jag kände mig så stolt då jag satt i en av toppens grenar och kollade ner på de andra tränande deltagarna utspridda i den stora träningshallen. Vi tog oss ner och började klättra i ett annat träd. Den här gången guidade inte Timothy mig. De första gångerna ramlade jag ner men sen gick det bättre och jag var uppe efter fem minuter. Det var en stor förbättring, förut hade jag inte alls kunnat klättra i träd. Vi var på samma station i en timme till innan vi gick vidare till knutstationen. Jag hade varit där i förrgår men jag ville repetera lite. Timothy hade inte varit här alls. Instruktören lärde mig att göra en snara som drog upp människor i träd upp och ner. Den kommer säkert att bli användbar. Timothy lärde sig samma snara och ett par andra knopar medans jag mest fokuserade på samma snara. Jag ville memorera varje detalj, varje drag så att det inte vart fel. Efter en timme på den stationen så gick jag och Timothy skilda håll då vi skulle träna mer på vapen. Jag skulle träna mer med knivarna och han skulle träna med spjut. Timothy var inte så duktig på vapen men om han måste välja ett så väljer han alltid spjut. Han var mycket bättre på spjut än allt annat men han var långt ifrån lika duktig som en karriärist. Det var samma sak med mig och knivarna. Det var vapnet jag var bäst på, men jag var långt ifrån lika bra som de bästa. Men om jag hade tur kanske jag överlever ett par dagar nu när jag kan försvara mig. Efter att jag tränat i två timmar så vart det lunch. Jag och Timothy satt bredvid varandra och pratade om vilka stationer vi skulle ta på eftermiddagen. Jag proppade i mig lunchen, precis som jag gjorde med varje måltid. Jag ville äta så mycket som möjligt under vistelsen i huvudstaden. Det har gått fem dagar sen jag åkte från Distrikt 12 och jag tror att jag redan har gått upp ett eller två kilo. Om jag har tur kommer jag gå upp något kilo mer innan arenan. Jag behöver all extra vikt jag kan få. Efter maten så gick vi tillbaka till träningen. Jag och Timothy lärde oss att göra fiskekrokar av pinnar och sten. Det var väldigt svårt men vi lyckades efter ca en timme, då hade vi försökt ett antal gånger. Så gick vi till nästa station. Vi läste om olika arenor och vilka slags växter de innehöll och olika sätt att hitta vatten i dem, alltså hur man överlevde i olika slags arenor. Det var ingen annan på den här stationen. De flesta höll på med vapen, precis som de hade gjort hela veckan. Det var bara vapen och vapen, de flesta tyckte inte att överlevnadsstationerna var viktiga, men det gjorde vi två. Att kunna strida är meningslöst om man inte kan överlevnadsmetoder och det är meningslöst att kunna överlevnadsmetoder utan att kunna strida. Vi stannade på den stationen resten av dagen. När vi var tvungna att gå från träningshallen så gick vi till vår lägenhet och åt middag med Ezila. Haymitch var från sitt rum alldeles bakfull och kunde knappt röra sig. Vid matbordet så pratade Ezila om morgondagens planer.

"Imorgon så ska ni visa vad ni kan för spelledarna så att de kan sätta era poäng som visas upp i övermorgon ett par timmar innan era intervjuer.", sa hon och vi nickade.

"Vad är det bäst att vi visar upp?", frågade Timothy.

"Stridsegenskaper är det bästa att visa upp. Om man är bra på att slåss får man bra poäng", sa hon.

**A/N Längsta kapitlet hittills. Vad tyckte ni om det? Kommentera. Jag vet att det är ganska lite dialoger i det här kapitlet men det kan inte vara mycket dialog i alla kapitel, man måste fokusera på huvudkaraktärens tankar och omgivning också. Jag ska försöka uppdatera innan onsdag men jag vet inte om det går. Jag har fått idétorka. Om ni undrar så har jag hela historien planerad men jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska skriva eftersom jag vill att det ska vara i samma stil som böckerna. Jag ska se Mockingjay part 1 imorgon och förhoppningsvis så kommer idétorkan att släppa. A/N**


	10. Kapitel 10

**A/N Jag vet att det var ett tag sen jag skrev men det beror inte på idétorka, den försvann då jag såg Mockingjay. Jag har skrivit en engelsk oneshot som jag har lagt upp och jag har börjat planera inte en utan två kapitelhistorier på engelska så det är det min tid har gått ut på. De nya historierna ska innehålla ett par egna karaktärer i sig och jag vill inte göra de till Mary Sues. Nu när förarbetet på de historierna nästan är klara så kan jag fokusera mer på den här historien och förhoppningsvis så uppdateras den igen innan torsdag. A/N**

Kapitel 10

Jag tror jag håller på att bli galen. Vi är tjugofyra deltagare som ska få visa vad vi kan och eftersom jag är den kvinnliga deltagaren för Distrikt 12 så är jag sist. Just nu var tjejen från elvan inne. Snart var det Timothy och sen jag. Timmarna vi har fått sitta här har gjort mig trött, Timothy på andra sidan såg galen ut. Att vänta hade aldrig varit hans starka sida och det syns tydligt nu. Jag kollade på hans ansikte i ett par sekunder innan jag återigen riktade huvudet på klockan.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Violet Martens, Distrikt 12!", hörde jag en man ropa från en högtalare, äntligen. Jag trodde jag skulle bli galen då Timothy ropades upp för en stund sedan. Jag reste mig upp från min stol och gick långsamt in i rummet där jag såg att flera personer satt, spelledaren och sponsorer. Jag gick direkt fram till knivarna och jag såg att de flesta inte brydde sig om mig. De hade druckit för mycket alkohol för jag hörde hur de skrattade. Jag tog upp en kniv som var lika lång som min underarm och blänkte. Jag balanserade den i min hand ett par sekunder innan jag ställde mig i position för att kasta. Jag andades djupa andetag, in och ut, in och ut. Sannolikheten att jag missar är stor men nu är hoppet den enda chans jag har ifall jag ska kunna överleva. Jag andades ett par andetag till, drog armen bakåt och kastade iväg kniven. En sekund senare hörde jag ljudet av metall som hamnat på måltavlan. Kniven hade hamnat vid högra knät. Inget som dödar men om det hade vart en människa så skulle den ha tappat balansen. Jag tog genast upp en kniv till och kastade, och kastade. När spelledaren sa att det räckte hade jag kastat tjugo knivar. Åtta hade hamnat utanför, ett i högra knät, två i vänstra foten, fyra i magen, en i huvudet, tre på vänster överarm, en på höger hand, två på väster lår, två på högra foten och en strax under hjärtat. Det gick inte bra men det gick inte dåligt heller. Om jag hade tur så skulle jag få någon medelpoäng, som en femma till sjua. Jag nickade åt spelledaren och jag gick ut ur rummet.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jag satt i soffan i vår lägenhet vid träningscentret med Timothy på min högra sida och Ezila på min vänstra. Haymitch var inte med för han sov bort en bakfylla igen. Tv:n stod påslagen och när som helst skulle vi få veta vilka poäng vi gjort oss förtjänta av efter gårdagens uppvisning för spelledarna. De från ettan, tvåan och fyran fick mellan åtta och tio poäng som vanligt. Resten av deltagarna fick medelpoäng mellan fyra och sju förutom en tjej från sjuan som fick en nia. Då visades Timothy, han fick en sjua och vi klappade händerna åt det, en sjua var mycket för en från tolvan.

"Vad visade du upp?", viskade jag till han så att ingen annan hörde.

"Svärd, och du?", viskade han tillbaka till mig.

"Knivkastning.", viskade jag och då kom mitt ansikte upp på skärmen. Jag såg så allvarlig ut på bilden, som om mina känslor var avstängda. Bredvid mitt ansikte så dök en sjua upp. En sjua! Det var mer än vad jag vågade hoppas på. Ezila skrattade förtjust.

"Ni båda gick sjuor, det är mycket för ert distrikt, ni är inte lika talanglösa som jag trodde då ni kom hit.", sa hon och jag och Timothy suckade. Ezila var ganska snäll mot oss och hon ville oss väl men hon hade fortfarande sina brister, men vem hade inte det? Och jag då, jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle känna annat en hat för huvudstaden och alla dess invånare. Nu började jag faktiskt att bry mig lite om Ezila. Hon hade trots allt guidat mig och Timothy genom det här och gett oss massor med råd så att våra överlevnadschanser skulle bli större. Jag såg att Ezila kollade på klockan, den var tio på morgonen.

"Njut av er lediga dag, era stylister kommer inte före tre.", sa hon. Vi skulle intervjuas vid sex på kvällen och då måste vi vara iordninggjorda. Bara tanken på att se Erolph igen fick mig att rysa till. Jag hade verkligen inte tyckt om honom.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Jag skulle snart gå på scen. Jag hade på mig en enkel vit klänning och Timothy hade en svart kostym. Stylisterna hade inte orkat göra något mer med oss. Jag kom ihåg Erolphs ord

"_Varför ska vi slösa tid med att göra dem fina, de kommer ändå att dö oavsett hur många sponsorer de får"_, hade han sagt och jag gillade inte sättet han hade sagt det, det fick mig att rysa varje gång jag tänkte på det. Killen från Distrikt 11 gick ut från scenen och jag gick in. Det var massor med folk i publiken som hurrade, men såklart inte lika mycket som de hurrade för karriäristerna. Jag fick sätta mig i en vit fåtölj mitt emot programledaren Highmont Liliac. Namnet var väldigt konstigt men han hade nog blivit döpt efter bergen som omringar huvudstaden. Highmont hade grön tupé, svart eyeliner, blodrött läppstift och hy kritvit med hjälp av puder, det fick mig att rysa svagt.  
>"Så Violet, du kommer från Distrikt 12, hur är det där och hur lever ni?", frågade han. Vad skulle jag svara? Om jag sa sanningen så kanske huvudstaden straffade mig i spelen. Det bästa är nog om jag säger något mer positivt, sponsorer gillar också kraftfulla spelare med glada personligheter om jag minns rätt.<br>"Det är okej. Vi lever tillsammans med familjen och är lyckliga, men det är ganska annorlunda från här.", sa jag och Highmont nickade.

"Hurså, ge oss några exempel.", sa han.

"För det första så har vårt distrikt bara 8000 invånare och här bor det flera miljonär. I Distrikt 12 finns det heller inte en enda lägenhet och här är det bara skyskrapor. Ni har också mer avancerade saker.", sa jag och han nickade till svaret. Publiken nickade också, jag hade sagt ett bra svar, ett som kanske skulle få folk intresserade och ett som inte var stötande mot huvudstaden.

"Berätta lite om din familj då.", sa han.

"Jag bor tillsammans med min mamma och mina syskon Lily, Willow och Basil. De är tolv, tio och åtta. Pappa dog när jag var tio.", sa jag och jag hörde några _åh_ från publiken, medlidande. Jag hade nämnt min mamma och sen mina syskon och deras åldrar, eftersom de är så små och att jag la till hur gamla vi var när pappa dog så lyckades jag faktiskt vinna någras medlidande. Det borde vara svårt eftersom de tycker att det är en helgdag då vi barn kastas in på arenan och dödar varandra.

"Det var tråkigt att höra. Hur är din och din distriktkamrats relation då?", frågade Highmont och jag berättade.

"När jag och Timothy var små så var vi som syskon, vi var oskiljaktiga men när hans mamma dog då han var tio och jag nio så vart han förd till ett barnhem och jag såg honom inte igen innan slåttern. Det var roligt att se honom igen efter fem år och jag trodde att jag skulle gråta för resten av livet. Det sista jag såg av honom var då han drogs till barnhemmet. Han hade hamnat i chocktillstånd och försökte att gräva upp sin mammas grav samtidigt som han grät. Jag minns att jag gick fram till honom och han rörde mig, mina händer vart fulla av gjord och blod från hans händer.", sa jag och klockan ringde. Jag kunde höra några i huvudstaden gråta. Jag gick ut från scenen och jag såg Timothy gick in.  
>"Bra jobbat, nu känner de inte bara medlidande för dig utan för mig också, om vi har tur får vi sponsorer.", hörde jag honom viska då han gick förbi mig, in på scenen för att göra sin intrevju.<p>

**A/N Vad tyckte ni om kapitlet? Var det bra/dåligt och i så fall varför? Jag vill veta. A/N**


	11. Kapitel 11

**A/N Innan jag börjar kapitlet så vill jag önska er alla god jul i efterskott och jag kan glatt berätta att nu under jullovet så kommer det bli många fler uppdateringar än i vanliga fall, båda i den här historien och andra historier. Jag vill tacka alla som läser, inte bara denna fanfiction utan alla de andra också. Det är ni som ger mig inspirationen och skrivlusten. A/N **

Kapitel 11

"Violet vakna!", ropade Ezila. Det var meningen jag vaknade till. Jag vart livrädd då jag insåg vilken dag det var, det skulle troligen vara min dödsdag. Jag reste mig upp och skakade hela tiden.

"Har du frossa?", frågade Ezila helt omedveten om att jag skakade för att jag var livrädd, men vem kan klandra henne? Hon har under hela sitt liv fått höra att hungerspelen var en högtid som man skulle fira så jag skakade bara på huvudet. Hon nickade då och gick ut ur rummet och jag bytte om. Eftersom jag ändå skulle få byta om innan jag kom ut på arenan så tog jag på mig ett par enkla svarta byxor och en vit tröja. Jag kollade på mitt ansikte i en spegel, jag kände inte igen mig just nu, flickan framför mig var som en helt annan person. Det ansiktet representerade en flicka som levde ett ganska okej liv i Sömmen i Distrikt 12. Det såg inte ut som ett ansikte på en person som snart skulle bli mördad, men tyvärr så var det just var det var. Ansiktet på en person som snart skulle bli mördad. Jag andades ett par djupa andetag och bet ihop då jag lämnade mitt rum och gick ner till köket där alla satt och åt. Timothy satt redan där och han hade också ett sorgset ansikte, som om han försökte stänga ute världen. Det var svårt att tro, han skulle också dö. Jag satte mig ner bredvid honom och plockade på massor med olika saker på tallriken, men när de väl var där så kunde jag inte äta. Jag var för äcklad och för rädd för det som skulle komma. Det var en kamp i mitt huvud, den ena delen av mig sa att jag skulle strunta i maten men den andra delen sa att jag måste äta så att jag inte blir hungrig direkt i arenan, jag behövde också vartenda extra kilo jag kunde få för att ens får en liten chans att överleva. Det slutade i att jag tvingade i mig två skivor rostat bröd med pålägg, ett äpple och två glas med vatten, sen gick det inte längre. Jag såg på Timothy att det var likadant för honom.

"Vad är det för fel på er aptit? Ni har ju frossat i er mat de andra dagarna.", sa Ezila som om hon inte fattade varför.

"Det borde du fatta.", sa Timothy kallt åt Ezila men hon fattade verkligen inte varför utan kollade på oss med en underlig blick.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Det var dags att gå på svävaren. Vi sa nu hejdå till vårt team. Våra stylister skulle vi träffa i den underjordiska anläggningen där vi skulle byta om innan vi skickades upp till arenan. När vi satt i svävaren så kollade jag på de andras ansiktsuttryck. Vissa var rädda, vissa var taggade och vissa visade inte känslor alls, de var avstängda, som mina hade varit ett tag. De som inte visade känslor hade säkert gått igenom smärtsamma saker, säkert smärtsammare än jag. Det kom in en kvinna efter ca en halvtimme och jag såg att hon gick från person till person och tog fram en apparat och tryckte in den i huden. Vissa visade inga känslor, vissa gjorde obehagliga miner och tre stycken snyftade till. Antalet personer minskade och när kvinnan kom till mig var jag tvungen att veta vad det var.

"Vad är det?", frågade jag. Hon tryckte apparaten mot min arm och jag kände att något trycktes in med våld. Det gjorde ont och jag grimaserade och bet mig i läppen för att inte skrika, jag vill inte värka svag. Då kollade kvinnan på mig.

"Din spårsändare.", var det enda hon sa och gjorde sen samma sak med Timothy. Hans ögon vart helt och hållet öppna på mindre än en sekund och det var som om han upplevde något minne. En sekund senare så var armarna i höjd på ansiktet som försvar.

"NEJ! SLÅ INTE OSS, SLÅ INTE ROBERT", skrek han och ingen fattade varför. Karriäristerna skrattade åt det.

"Mes!", ropade tjejen från fyran och de andra gjorde likadant. Jag kollade Timothy djupt i ögonen och såg att skräcken fortfarande fanns kvar.

"Vad hände?, frågade jag honom.

"Minnen från barnhemmet.", sa han och jag nickade och vart tyst. Timothy måste ha haft det jobbigt, att hans reflexer fick honom att skrika om sin döda bror gjorde allting bara läskigt.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Erolph klappade mig på ryggen.

"Man får väll önska dig lycka till då.", sa han och rören öppnades. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och steg in i mitt. Efter en minut så stängdes ingången till röret och vi hissades upp. Jag granskade mina kläder, tjocka byxor, rejäla skor, en tjocktröja med en fodrad jacka och vantar, det skulle vara en kall arena. De få sekunder som det tog att hissas upp kändes som flera hundra år. Jag såg bitar av mitt liv susa förbi så när jag bländades av solljusets strålar och den kyliga luften så hade jag skratt och skrik i huvudet. Jag kollade på omkring. Jag var omringad av skog, höga granar som var ungefär tio meter höga. Alla var täcka med snö och det var marken också, ungefär tjugo centimeter hög snö. Det snöade just nu, inte mycket men lite och det var riktigt kallt, mycket kallare än en vinter i Distrikt 12 så jag skulle gissa att det var runt minus tjugo grader kallt. Jag kollade på klockan i mitten av ymnighetshornet, det var trettio sekunder kvar, sen började spelen. Jag kollade efter Timothy och han var på min högra sida, det var tre personer mellan oss. Jag kollade var karriäristerna var någonstans. De var utspridda över hela startfältet så inget ställe var säkrare än något annat. Jag kollade mot ymnighetshornet och där låg det massor med vapen och ryggsäckar. Det var en ca femtio meters sträcka till ymnighetshornets mitt och enda dit fram skulle vi inte. Det var inte värt att riskera livet sådär. Jag siktade in mig på en medelstor brun ryggsäck ungefär trettio meter från där jag var, den lilla sträckan skulle jag klara. Jag kollade på klockan på ymnighetshornets topp, fem sekunder, fyra sekunder, tre sekunder, två sekunder, en sekund. Gonggongen löd och mina känslor stängdes av då jag hoppade av från min platta. Jag sprang fortare än jag någonsin hade gjort, adrenalinet rusade redan runt i min kropp. Jag sprang och tog upp ryggsäcken utan att stanna och slängde den över axeln. Jag vände och såg ett par knivar hopbundna och eftersom jag ändå var på väg åt det hållet. Jag böjde kroppen och tog knivarna och letade efter Timothy i massan av folk som redan hade börjat slåss mot varandra. Han var ungefär tio meter ifrån mig och han hade en svart medelstor väska på ryggen, ett svärd i handen och en vattenflaska i andra handen. Flaskan var snöig så den hade legat i snön. Det var en tjej med svart hår och mörk hy i runt sjuttonårsåldern som sprang mot Timothy med en yxa i handen och han märkte henne inte. Jag tog snabbt ut en av knivarna och medans jag sprang så andades jag så djupa andetag jag kunde, men det var inte lätt då hjärtat pumpade så fort. Jag tog upp kniven och kastade. Jag bad till gudarna att det skulle gå. Timothy trodde först att jag skulle kasta på honom och hoppade undan och det var tur för annars skulle kniven ha hamnat i honom. Kniven flög ett par meter till och hamnade i huvudet på tjejen som hade jagat Timothy. Timothy kollade tillbaka och upptäckte då den döda tjejen och han nickade åt mig, det var ett tack. Jag sprang ikapp Timothy och vi kom fram till skogen. Vi fortsatte att springa utan att titta bakåt för vi ville inte se det som var bakom oss ifall det var något där. Vi sprang utan att stoppa i tio minuter innan vi stannade för att kolla om det var folk efter oss. Jag måste säga, det hade inte varit lätt att springa i tjugo centimeter djup snö. Vi stod stilla i ungefär en minuter innan vi fortsatte bort från arenan gående.

"Vi måste komma så långt bort som möjligt, även om ingen följer efter oss nu så kommer de göra det sen, de ser våra fotspår i snön.", sa Timothy och jag nickade. Han hade rätt. Oavsett hur långt bort vi gick så skulle vi lätt bli hittade, det var en av sakerna som skilde snöarenor från andra typer, de var de svåraste att överleva i. Det berodde inte bara på att man lätt kunde bli spårad, det berodde också på den fruktansvärda kylan och bristen på mat. Jag la märke till att jag fortfarande hade de hopbundna knivarna i min hand. Det var fem stycken nu när en kniv gick åt till att döda den det flicka vad ymnighetshornet. Jag svalde, jag hade dödat och jag hade inte insett det förrän nu. Jag tog ut en av knivarna och la den i bältet och la sen i resten av knivarna i min ryggsäck utan att titta på vad jag hade i den, det kunde jag göra senare. Timothy följde mitt exempel och la sin vattenflaska i sin egen ryggsäck. Vi fortsatte att gå och vi sa inte ett ord till varandra på tre timmar, ord behövdes inte just nu. Det som fick oss att börja prata igen var kanonerna som började ljuda. Blodbadet vid ymnighetshornet var slut, det var ett långt ett i år. Jag räknade kanonskotten, tolv stycken var det, tolv som hade dött.

"Så då var blodbadet över, ganska långt i år.", sa Timothy. Jag nickade.

"Det är bara bra för oss, karriäristerna är alltid med tills slutet av blodbadet så vi är långt ifrån dem.", sa jag och Timothy nickade.

"Och tolv personer är borta, det betyder att vi bara har tio fiender kvar.", sa han och jag nickade till svar. Vi pratade på ett speciellt sätt i arenan för vi ville att sponsorerna skulle lägga märkte till oss. Om vi har tur så la de märkte till att jag dödade den där tjejen och så får vi någon belöning. Jag rös åt det, att bli belönad för att man hade dödat något, det var vidrigt. Men vad hade jag för val, om jag ville överleva så skulle jag vara tvungen att göra det här. Jag och Timothy fortsatte att gå och efter ett par timmar vart det mörkt. Det var ännu kallare på natten än på dagen och hela jag frös, trots de varma kläderna.

"Ska vi leta efter ett sovställe snart?", frågade jag Timothy och han nickade.

"Ja det borde vi göra, men vi får inte föra upp eld även om vi vill, de kommer att se oss då.", sa Timothy.  
>"Det hade jag inte tänkt på. Ska vi leta efter en slags grotta?", frågade jag och han nickade.<p>

"Om vi har tur så hittar vi en.", sa han och det gjorde vi. Efter en halvtimme hittade vi en medelstor grotta med en liten öppning, den var alltså ganska svår att upptäcka. Vi hade verkligen tur den här första dagen. Vi lämnade av våra saker i grottan och gick sen ut och tog sen varsin stor gren och vi försökte dölja våra spår, upp till hundra meter från vår grotta. Vi ägnade också en halvtimme åt att göra falska spår in till en buske ca fem minuter från vår grotta. Så tog vi oss tillbaka till vår grotta och suddade ut våra nya spår. Precis innan vi skulle krypa in i grottan så började nationalsången att spelas och Panems märkte visades på himlen. Det visade sig att karriäristen från fyran, hon som hade kallat Timothy för mes, hade dött. Jag fick också veta att personen jag hade dödat var från Distrikt 11, mitt granndistrikt. Nationalsången tystnade och vi kröp in i våran grotta och började gå igenom våra ryggsäckar. Jag tog ut mina knivar och la dem i hörnet av grottan där Timothys svärd redan låg. Jag började dra fram saker från ryggsäcken, en mössa, en limpa bröd, en påse torkad frukt, jod, tändstickor och en sovsäck.

"Wow, det där var en ganska bra ryggsäck.", sa Timothy och tog fram sin vattenflaska från sin ryggsäck. I hans ryggsäck fanns också två påsar med torkat kött, två äpplen, en filt, ett rep och en kniv. Tillsammans hade vi ganska bra saker, men inte så mycket mat.

"Vad ska vi äta idag?", frågade jag Timothy och vi kom överens om att vi skulle göra slut på äpplena genom att ta varsitt och sen ta lite torkat kött och lite vatten från Timothys vattenflaska. Vi började med äpplena. Jag åt mitt långsamt och njöt av smaken av det, det smakade surt och var så saftigt, jag var i himmelriket just nu. Efteråt så sträckte jag handen efter vattenflaskan men Timothy skakade på huvudet.

"Du slösar vatten om du dricker innan du äter köttet, man bli jättetörstig av torkat kött.", sa Timothy och jag nickade. Han tog ut hälften av allt kött som fanns i en påse och delade sen det på mitten. Jag älskade smaken av torkat kött, det var det godaste jag någonsin ätit just nu och Timothy hade rätt då han sa att det här köttet gjorde en törstig. När vi ätit upp köttet så tog Timothy upp sin vattenflaska och drack två klunkar från den och gav den sen till mig. Jag drack också två klunkar. Jag började rysa då jag drack vattnet, det var så kallt. Jag och Timothy kurade ihop i min sovsäck för att hålla värmen och vi hade hans filt inne i sovsäcken också. Det var trångt men mysigt. Vi både drog ner våra huvuden så långt ner i sovsäcken så att vi inte skulle frysa. Vi kände av kylan lite grann men det var ingenting i jämförelse med kylan vi känt innan. Innan jag somnade hörde jag Timothys röst.

"Vi klarade oss igenom första dagen."

**A/N Längsta kapitlet hittills! Vad tyckte ni? Bra eller dåligt? Jag vill veta. Nästa kapitel kommer om några dagar. A/N**


	12. Kapitel 12

**A/N Förlåt för att det var en månad sen jag uppdaterade. Jag fick idétorka och när den väl släppte så gick datorn sönder och jag var tvungen att skaffa en ny. Det ledde till att jag var tvungen att skriva om det här kapitlet och ett kapitel i min andra fanfiction "Impossible love?" som har fler läsare en den här och därför så prioriterade jag den. Här är det nya kapitlet i alla fall, hoppas väntan var värt det. A/N**

Kapitel 12

Jag vaknade och vart genast livrädd då jag vart medveten om kylan i mitt ansikte. Jag reste mig snabbt upp och kom sen ihåg vart jag var. Ett par sekunder senare så hörde jag jämmer från någon och det tog ett par sekunder innan jag förstod vad det var och för mitt hjärta att sakta ner. Det var en yrvaken Timothy som jämrade sig, anledningen var för att jag råkade väcka honom då jag reste mig upp.

"Förlåt Timothy, det var mina reflexer, det var så kallt och jag glömde vart jag var." sa jag men han svarade inte just då. Ett par sekunder senare så började han resa på sig också.

"Det gör inget Violet, jag förstår." sa han mellan gäspningarna medans han gnuggade ögonen. "Vad kallt det är". Jag nickade åt hans mening, det var verkligen kallt, mycket kallare än igår. Det är säkert spelledarna trick så att vi dör fortare. Det här är en bur, de bestämmer om vi ska överleva eller inte. Jag började tänka på de hemma, hade de börjat hoppas på oss? De senaste tre åren så hade båda deltagarna från vårt distrikt dött under första dagen trots allt. Det här var en jättebedrift för de i mitt distrikt, klara sig till andra dagen. Jag kände att magen kurrade lite lätt, jag kollade ut genom den lilla öppningen ut från grottan och såg att det var morgon så det var normal att vara hungrig.

"Ska vi äta något?" frågade jag Timothy och han nickade.

"Okej, men vad ska vi äta?" frågade han. Jag ryckte på axlarna till svar.

"Jag vet inte, vad sägs som lite bröd, torkad frukt och lite vatten till det?" föreslog jag och han nickade åt det förslaget.

"Det låter bra, men vi dricker vattnet efter maten så att vi inte slösar för mycket, det finns ju massor med snö men det behöver vi värma för att få vatten och vatten betyder eld och eld betyder att det finns en chans att vi upptäcks." sa han och jag nickade och tog tag i ryggsäcken med maten i och öppnade den medans Timothy tog fram sin vattenflaska. Jag skar loss hälften av limpan med en av mina knivar och plockade fram hälften av den torkade frukten från förpackningen medans Timothy skakade på vattenflaskan för att se till att den inte hade frusit till, det hade den inte som tur var. Jag delade brödet i mindre bitar och gav Timothy hälften av alla frukter och tre av de sex små brödskivorna. Vi åt i tystnad, brydde oss bara om maten och vår överlevnad just då. Just nu hade vi mat men vad skulle vi göra när den tog slut? Skulle spela vara så länge så att maten tog slut hos alla deltagare eller skulle alla hinna frysa ihjäl innan dess? Det visste jag inte just nu men förhoppningsvis så får jag svar på den frågan. Anledningen till att jag säger förhoppningsvis är inte för att jag vill ta reda på om vi kommer att svälta utan för att det betyder att vi har klarat oss så långt så att vi får uppleva det, varje extra levnadsdag är viktig för oss. När vi ätit upp brödet och frukten så gav Timothy mig vattenflaskan och jag drack tre djupa klunkar och gav sen flaskan till honom, han drack också tre djupa klunkar.

"Jag tror det räcker till tre klunkar till oss vardera." sa Timothy och jag nickade.

"Vi tar de klunkarna ikväll och smälter lite snö i solnedgången, då är det svårare att upptäcka eld." sa jag och han nickade.

"Bra idé." sa han. "Vad ska vi göra idag?" frågade han sen. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag hade tänkt byta ställe, men det är inte säkert att vi hittar en lika bra grotta som den här, eller ett lika bra ställe att tända eld på." sa jag och han nickade.

"Då stannar vi här idag, ikväll värmer vi snö, då får vi vatten till ungefär två dagar till och så ger vi oss av i morgon. Då har vi två dagar på oss att hitta ett bra ställe där man kan göra upp en eld utan att någon ser oss." sa han och jag nickade.

"Bra plan, den kör vi på, vi stannar här idag." sa jag och Timothy nickade.

"Vad ska vi göra idag då?" frågade Timothy. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte riktigt, men det är nog säkrast om vi stannar här i grottan hela dagen, vi kan hålla värmen i sovsäcken och prata om barndomsminnen för att få tiden att gå, det har du ju velat göra ett tag." sa jag och tänkte på slåtterdagen då vi pratade på tåget, att vi skulle utnyttja tiden vi hade kvar och lära känna varandra bättre.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Det började skymma och det var dags att smälta snö. Jag och Timothy satt just nu och åt middag, andra hälften av limpan och det som var kvar av den redan öppnade påsen av torkat kött.  
>"Nu har vi bara en påse torkat kött kvar, maten tar slut imorgon." sa Timothy och jag nickade för att svara.<p>

"Vi får försöka jaga imorgon." sa jag och han nickade medans han räckte fram vattenflaskan till mig, jag var törstig efter att ha ätit köttet. Jag drack tre djupa klunkar och kände vattnet flyta omkring i kroppen. Jag räckte sen över flaskan till Timothy och han drack upp det som vi hade kvar, nu var vattnet slut. Vi kröp ut ur grottan med vattenflaskan och tog upp ren vit orörd snö från marken och la det i vattenflaskan till toppen. Timothy gick sen och plockade pinnar till elden vi skulle göra och han kom tillbaka efter ca en kvar. Vi la ner pinnarna på marken och tog fram tändstickorna. Efter tio minuter så brann elden ordentligt och vi la vattenflaskan bredvid elden. Snön smälte av värmen och jag tog upp mera snö från marken och la det i vattenflaskan där vattennivån hade sjunkit då snön smällt. Efter ett tag så började vattnet i vattenflaskan att koka och då tog vi bort den från elden, släckte den och radera alla spår på att vi varit där. Det var nu nästan helt mörkt ute så vi gick tillbaka till grottan för att lägga oss, imorgon skulle vi gå härifrån. Jag och Timothy kröp ihop bredvid varandra i sovsäcken. Det var varmt och mysigt, han var så nära så att jag kunde känna värmen av hans andetag. Jag ville inte flytta på mig. Vi låg där, bredvid varandra helt tysta i säkert en halvtimme innan han bröt tystnaden.

"Godnatt Violet, vi överlevde dag 2."

**A/N Vad tycktes om kapitlet? Var det bra eller dåligt? Lämna en kommentar, jag vill veta. A/N**


End file.
